Love Changes People
by darkestangel92
Summary: hermione loses those she loves and wants revenge, but what she doesn't know is that to do it she is sent back in time to 53 years ago because of a spell hitting her time turner. revenge and angst
1. Chapter 1

Love Changes People

Chapter 1

Hermione was on the Hogwarts ground fighting against death eaters. Ron jumped in front of a killing curse for her before he could ever tell her he loved her. All her dreams wisped away by one action.

She collapsed to the ground and cradled his head in her lap. Hermione knew there was a war raging in front of her, but all she could see was death.

She stroked his hair and said, "I will avenge you, Ron. I love you."

Hermione got up determine to find who fired the killing curse. She turned into a revenge stricken person. She looked around and saw Harry fighting Voldemort and they both died as backlash of the killing curse. She started firing heavy spells at the death eaters around her.

Lestrange fired a spell at her and it didn't hit her, but the time turner hanging around her neck nestled between layers of clothing.

Hermione began to feel dizzy as time changed around her. She was sent back 54 years back to 1943. As the spinning stopped she passed out.

When she woke up a young male was standing above her. The young male had wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black. Her first thought was that he was handsome and then her eyes landed on the head boy badge.

She asked, "What year is it?"

"October 1943," replied the mysterious guy.

She was shocked and at the same time scared to change future events. He looked utterly confused about why she seemed so shocked. Then it finally clicked into place that Voldemort was at Hogwarts right now.

He asked, "Do you have amnesia?"

She said, "No, I just need to see Professor Dumbledore."

She stood up and almost fell passing out. He caught her before she hit the ground. From falling on the ground from passing out the first time she was bleeding.

He carried her to the hospital wing and checked for any other inflictions. There were cuts adorning her body. Some were major and some minor and bruises. The healer checked over her and healed her.

When she came to consciousness Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet were by her bed.

Headmaster Dippet asked, "Who might you be, young lady? I don't think I've seen you here before."

Hermione lied, "My name is Hermione Grant and I was homeschooled by my mother since I was young and something happened so we had to move back to England and she wanted me to come to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore noticed the time turner hiding beneath her shirt. He knew she wasn't from this time and would approach her about it later.

Dippet said, "Well, we'll get you sorted and what year are you in?"

She replied not really lying, "My seventh year I suppose, sir."

He nodded and said, "We'll get you sorted and signed up for classes right away and have your schedule for you by morning. I'll have our head boy escort you to the great hall."

He appeared through the doors and Dumbledore said, "This is Tom Riddle and he'll escort you to the great hall."

That was the guy who found her. It was Harry's mortal enemy and she cursed herself for thinking he was handsome.

He said, "I am Tom Riddle and who might you be?"

Hermione lied, "I'm Hermione Grant, a seventh year."

Tom said, "Let's head to the great hall then."

She got up and he escorted her through the halls to the great hall. They walked through the large elm doors and a bunch of girls glared at her.

Dippet said, "We have a new student joining us this year. I hope you all welcome Hermione Grant."

She walked up to the front and got the hat placed on her head.

He said, "Peculiar. I've never sorted a person twice. You must be a time traveler. You are cunning like a Slytherin, intelligence like a Ravenclaw, loyal like a hufflepuff, and courageous like a Gryffindor, but where to put you."

Hermione said, "Not Slytherin."

He asked, "Not Slytherin ehh? Then Gryffindor!"

Hermione trotted over to the table and sat away from anyone not wanting to make friends with people trying not to make it too hard to leave when she was done stopping Voldemort.

Coming to sit next to her was William Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, and John Potter. William and John resembled her best friends in the future strangely and it made her miss Ron and Harry. It was strange knowing her teacher when she was at Hogwarts.

Minerva said, "I'm head girl so if you ever need anything you can ask me."

Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Grant and I am new here."

Will said, "Don't worry we'll help you around this place."

They chatted all through dinner and the guys walked her to the common room knowing guys might want to eat her up because she was fresh meat, but none of them knew she was muggleborn.

Abraxus Malfoy ran into them and said, "Hey, guys look at the bushy haired freak."

"Shut up you bastard before I give you something to really laugh about," said Hermione.

Will said, "You shouldn't talk to him like that Malfoy rules the school beside Tom Riddle."

John said, "Beware of Tom Riddle though. He has a short fuse although teachers love him, but don't let him charm you."

Hermione asked, "Why should i be scared of him?"

William informed, "He has been known to get very very angry, but he covers the attacks up."

Hermione said, "I'll try not to anger him."

They all went to the common room and Hermione headed up to the dormitory and went to the bed that had a trunk with her name on it also a letter.

Hermione Grant,

You didn't have any things beside a wand so I took it upon myself to get you some school things

Professor Dumbledore

P.S. there is money in a small bag so you can get yourself a familiar

She was thankful not to use old books like Harry had to, but it was too kind of him to do that for a new student. Inside the trunk were Gryffindor robes and clothes that were adjustable in case they were too big or too small, books, quills, ink, parchment, and some sweets.

She muttered, "Of course there would be sweets."

She lay down in the bed and thought about the good times she had shared with her best friends. Finally she fell asleep crying herself asleep silently knowing they were dead unless she did something to change it.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Changes People

Chapter 2

Today was the start of classes for Hermione. It wasn't going to be very hard for Hermione if she caught up and red all the books that she could to catch up. She shared most classes with Slytherins along with Tom Riddle. She wouldn't let it show that she really despised him. She kept telling herself all the despair and angst in her life was his fault.

Hermione never considered that maybe he was lonely or just plain evil. The first class she had was potion with Professor Slughorn.

Slughorn said, "I am going to pair you up into groups. The list is in the back."

Hermione looked at the list and said, "Riddle."

They sat down and proceeded to make Veritaserum. He'd never seen a girl so smart because most of the girls were groomed into being trophy wives for men, but not Hermione Grant. He felt intrigued by her presence. It would be a few more classes before the veritaserum was finished.

The next class they had was transfiguration with Dumbledore. Tom had a scowl on his face during the class because he didn't like Dumbledore and the feeling was mutual.

Dumbledore said, "Ms. Grant, can I speak with you after class?"

She replied, "Yes, sir."

The class went by quickly and Hermione walked to the front of the class. He had a questioning look on his face.

He said, "You're not from this time are you?"

Hermione said, "I'm sorry. I don't follow."

Dumbledore said, "I am not completely blind. I saw the broken time turner below your cloak."

She said, "Shit. I didn't want anyone to find out. Yes, I am from the year 1997, Professor."

"We'll find a way to return you to that time and stay low. I don't think you want to change the turn of events," said Dumbledore.

Hermione said, "I am trying not to make friends, but I have to admit that I may want to change one event, but I know it can have repercussions so I will stray from it."

Professor Dumbledore admitted, "Sometimes there are things that are just supposed to happen that nothing can change them."

She nodded and said, "Well, I have to get to defense against the dark arts."

He said, "You are free to go."

Riddle was waiting outside the door and grabbed her arm pulling her to the side. He asked, "What did Dumbledore want?"

Hermione replied, "He just wanted to know if I got the school things he bought for me."

Tom said, "Let me walk you to class. We're both going there anyway."

She wanted to kill him in cold blood right where he stood next to her. Tom Riddle, Voldemort had ruined her life and the ones she loved. Hermione knew she couldn't do that.

Tom said, "How did you end up on the floor where I found you, Grant?"

"I don't remember. I just remember waking up and seeing you above me," said Hermione.

Tom said, "It is a wonderful sight to wake up to."

She snickered, "I would like to disagree."

The rest of the walk was in silence. He didn't like it when people disagreed with him, but she was interesting because most girls swooned over him.

There were only two seats open when they got there so they were forced to sit next to each other. In class they learned about Fiendfyre. They weren't taught how to wield it just how it was used and how dangerous it could be. Tom seemed infatuated with the spell.

Hermione avoided Tom as much as possible until Malfoy cornered her in the hallway.

He said, "A Gryffindor playing with a Slytherin. How sweet, but we only stay within our own so stay away from Tom Riddle."

Tom came out of nowhere and said, "Abraxus back off from, Ms. Grant."

The Slytherins knew not to mess with Riddle because of how ruthless he was. She looked up at him and said, "I could've handled myself, Tom."

Hermione pushed the Slytherins aside and headed to the library to read up on animagi. She thought it would be useful if when she went back the war was still going on. She stopped reading the book after an hour when she was interrupted.

She heard the chair screech against the ground and books slamming on the table. She knew exactly who it was.

He asked, "What are you reading?"

"A book about animagi," said Hermione, "but I don't know if I have the time to do it."

Tom informed, "You seemed to know a lot about Fiendfyre. Have you experimented with it?"

She responded with a hint of anger, "I was attacked by someone who used it," and then covered her mouth. She just shared something that shouldn't have been said.

He questioned, "Who was the fool? Is it somebody here?"

She answered vaguely, "Nobody you know."

"I might," said him.

Hermione said, "Can you just drop this? What did you really come over here for?"

He replied, "Fine, but I just wanted to talk. What were the wounds on your body from when you got here?"

"I don't know. I was here suddenly and there was just nothing," lied Hermione.

He knew she was lying and snickered, "The truth please."

Hermione answered, "Where I come from I have withstood many battles and I don't plan on going back to fighting."

Tom said, "You are very intriguing, Grant. I'll see you later."

As he walked away she mumbled, "I hope not."

He purposely ran into her in the library and the hallways. Tom always found out where she was when she was hiding. She didn't want to be found one day so she went to the fifth floor waiting for the door to appear.

It appeared a few minutes later and she walked into the room with a couch and a table where she could read and do homework. A half hour later a person walked in with wavy black locks of hair.

Hermione said, "I just can't seem to get away from you."

Tom said, "Nobody can avoid me forever. It is just the way I am."

Hermione yelled, "I am not one of those girls that goes all googly eyed when they look at you and fawn all over you!"

"I know and that makes me want to learn more about you. You aren't one of the pureblooded girls that fall all over the guys and prepare to be a trophy wife. You talk back and a girl shouldn't do that," said Tom.

Hermione said, "Let's just say I am different and I like not being brainless."

He asked, "Why are you usually alone?"

"I just miss my friends and can't replace them with other people," admitted Hermione with a tear dripping down her cheek.

She fell back on the couch and continued to cry for Ron and Harry. He sat next to her and wiped her tears away.

He reeled her in by asking, "What happened to them?"

"They died in the same battle I was in," said Hermione, "everyone knows the dead can't come back to life."

He whispered, "Anger and hate are good tools in battles."

Hermione said, "I am not an angry person who seeks revenge. I wanted to seek revenge, but I can't bring myself to do it."

Tom said, "You can't hold that anger and sadness in, Hermione."

She asked, "What did you call me?"

"I called you by your name, Hermione," said Voldemort.

Hermione replied, "You never call me by my first name."

He leaned down and planted his lips on hers. She froze up on the contact.

_Voldemort just kissed me. This is the dark lord we're talking about here._

She pushed him away from her and collected her stuff running from the room. Hermione ran to her common room and cried some more. Hermione felt like she had betrayed Harry, but then she realized that Voldemort had kissed her, but technically he wasn't Voldemort yet was he?


	3. Chapter 3

Love Changes People

Chapter 3

The next morning she pushed her food around her plate not touching anything. She could just imagine Ron asking her if she was going to eat it with food in his mouth and her telling him to not talk with his mouth full.

Her mind flashed with memories of the three of them together. It was amazing all the things they got themselves into. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were always at the wrong place at the wrong time.

She remembered the DA they did together and what they did with Umbridge. That was the year that Hermione really let go of her prissy bossy self for one year. Umbridge was a giant pink pimple you just wanted to pop.

In her classes she sat as far away from Riddle as she possibly could because she couldn't face him. In her head from all she heard from Snape was that Voldemort used people to get what he wanted. Tom saw the power they could have together so he wanted Hermione by his side and he would get what he wanted.

After classes Hermione sat outside under a tree reading a book. She heard the ruffling of the leaves being pushed around and kept her book up so she didn't have to face him.

"Are you ignoring me?" asked Tom.

Hermione didn't reply so he yelled, "Answer me!"

Hermione stayed silent so he grabbed the book out of her hands and threw it aside. She looked into his almost black eyes that were full of rage.

He said, "You just ran off last night. What happened?"

"I just couldn't deal with you kissing me. I am not a person you can toy with like the girls who always follow you around. I knew a guy like that back home," said Hermione, "I won't let you do that to me."

He stroked her cheek with his thumb and lied, "I won't do that to you, Hermione."

She said, "Rubbish. I grew up around guys and I know you are lying so just leave me alone."

Hermione picked up her book and looked at him saying, "If you ever come near me again I will curse you into the next century, Tom Riddle!"

She stomped off towards the castle heading to the common room where she could be away from him. Minerva, William, and John were sitting by the fire.

William asked, "You had a run in with a Slytherin didn't you?"

"No, the worst of them, Tom Riddle," said Hermione.

Minerva asked, "What happened?"

She replied, "He kissed me last night and I ran off then today he tried approaching me about it telling me I wasn't a toy to him."

John asked, "Did you tell him off?"

"Damn straight I did telling him never to come near me again or I'd curse him into the next century," said Hermione.

Reminding her of Fred and George William said, "Wicked."

Minerva said, "He deserves it, but he seems to like being alone except when he decides to take girls to bed."

She said, "I realize. He tells me that I am not like the others girls that fall at his feet and that is true. I even reiterate it to him all the time."

William implied, "He is a sneaky some of a bitch so watch out," meaning he'll get back at you."

John said, "Riddle doesn't like being turned down or talked back to, but it seems he lets you do it."

Standing outside alone Riddle said, "What makes me so angry when she specifically turns me down? I can have any girl I want."

Tom hated not getting his way and he knew he had to get Hermione whether it was personal gain or not. He plain wanted her only for himself.

He waited until she was alone in the back of the library where he was being sneaky. He came up behind her and she turned around almost hexing him.

Tom said, "Put your wand down, Hermione. I am not here to hurt you. I wanted to ask you to the Halloween ball next week."

She replied, "I don't want anything to do with you so the answer is no."

He informed, "One way or another you are coming with me so just get it over with now."

She huffed and said, "Fine. I'll go with you, but I am not happy about it."

He had a plan to get her all t o himself. He wasn't going to wait too long though which is why he chose the ball.

This weekend was Hogsmeade visit so she could get a dress, but she didn't know what he was going to wear. Hermione went there with her two bodyguards William and John and her friend/future professor Minerva.

They looked for dresses and the guys for dress robes. Minerva dressed in a red dress for Gryffindor of course. Hermione decided on a black dress for the holiday. It went to the bottom of her legs with a slit and two spaghetti straps on her shoulders. She thought it would be nice so she used her money to get that.

When they got back to the castle she went to Dumbledore's office behind the transfiguration classroom.

She knocked and said, "Dumbledore can I use your floo and head over to Diagon Alley?"

He asked, "What for?"

"I still didn't get myself a familiar," stated Hermione.

Dumbledore replied, "Be careful."

She grabbed the green power and threw the powder in the fire saying, "Diagon Alley."

She came out of the fireplace at the leaky cauldron. She stepped out of the leaky cauldron and went to magical menagerie. She got a black kitten with a white stomach. She paid with the other money Dumbledore gave her.

She headed back to Hogwarts immediately. She walked through the halls headed to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione walked past a classroom that was dark and heard whispers.

Abraxus said, "We need to get that Grant girl out of the way before she gets too involved with Riddle."

Zabini said, "Yes, we do."

They heard feet running down the hallway and headed out the door. They looked around and didn't see anyone. She fell after bumping into someone and the kitten jumped out of her arms before she crashed to the ground.

Tom said, "Are you okay, Hermione?"

Hermione said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Riddle stated, "You were running pretty fast from somewhere."

Hermione said, "It was nothing. I just remembered there was something I had to do."

"If you say so, but if you are in trouble I'll help you. Hello, Abraxus," said Riddle, "What are you doing?"

Abraxus said, "I heard someone spying on me and a friend so I was looking for the eavesdropper, but I think you found her. What did you hear, bitch?"

Hermione said, "I'd like to see you try to get rid of me."

Tom asked, "What is she talking about, Malfoy?"

Malfoy said, "I have no idea."

Hermione yelled, "Liar! He told Zabini he wanted to get rid of me because I was getting close to you."

Riddle stared him down and got Hermione away from Abraxus. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Once he brought her to the common room he kissed her in a calming gesture. She was drawn into the kiss and returned the kiss to him as he held her by the waist.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Tom let her go into the common room and said, "I'll keep you safe."


	4. Chapter 4

Love Changes People

Chapter 4

Tonight is the Halloween ball. The prefects and heads set the whole thing which meant Tom helped. The day passed and the ball was in two hours.

Hermione was getting out her dress and went into the bathroom. Before walking out she looked into the mirror. Minerva was next with her red dress.

Minerva said, "You look amazing, Hermione."

She responded, "You two, Minerva."

They did spells to their hair. Hermione put her hair up and some strands down in curls. Hermione made sure she put an anti frizz charm on her hair. All through with getting ready and there was a half hour until the ball.

Minerva and Hermione walked down the stairs and Will stared at Hermione. John hit him to get his attention back on track.

Will said, "You look amazing, Hermione. Who are you trying to impress?"

She said, "Nobody, but I am going with Riddle, but I don't like him. He said one way or another I was going with him."

John said, "I told you he was bad news."

Minerva said, "Leave her alone, John. Let's just get to the party."

They all walked down together instead of the Yule ball where Hermione walked down the stairs alone catching everyone's eye. Riddle was standing in black robes with a green tie hanging from his neck. He looked up at her and thought, "Beautiful."

Tom said, "Hello, Hermione."

Will said, "You hurt her, Riddle and you'll regret it."

She whispered, "Thanks, Will."

They walked in together and the Slytherins were glaring at Hermione. Tom regretfully couldn't keep his eyes off of her the whole night.

Riddle asked, "Would you like something to drink, Hermione?"

Hermione said, "I know what you are trying to do, Riddle. It won't work. I am not a fish you can catch with your little game. You aren't protecting me either. You are dangling me in front of the Slytherins."

He asked again, "Do you want something to drink?"

She hissed, "No, all I want is fresh air. Stay away from me."

Hermione walked out of the great hall and into the courtyard. She looked up at the stars and sat down at the bench. Standing in the courtyard brought back memories.

_Ron said, "Your cat ate Scabbers."_

_She said, "Rubbish. Maybe you should take better care of your pets."_

She laughed and at the same time wanted to cry. She heard footsteps and immediately thought Riddle and that brought another memory up.

_She asked, "Everything is going to change isn't it?"_

_Harry put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Yes," nodding his head._

_She hopped off the wall and walked down the hall, "You both will write to me this summer right."_

_Ron said, "You know I won't."_

_Hermione said, "You will right, Harry."_

_He sarcastically said, "Yeah, every week," and laughed._

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Will.

She replied, "Yeah, sorry I was lost in my thoughts."

He said, "What are you doing out here?"

"I needed some fresh air," replied Hermione.

Will asked, "Do you want to go back inside?"

She looked up and said, "In a little bit, but do you mind? I kinda want to be alone."

He responded, "No Problem, Hermione. I'll see you inside."

His footsteps retreated leaving her alone until another person walked out. This time it really was Riddle.

She yelled, "Go away, Riddle."

Tom sat next to her and said, "I am not going away."

She asked, "What in the bloody hell do you want?"

He said, "You have an attitude today."

Hermione stated, "You said that one way or another I was coming with you and I don't like playing worm to your fish."

To shut her up he kissed her and she kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck and he held her neck with one hand to keep her from pulling back. He slithered his tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth with his tongue. When she realized what she was doing she pushed him away with as much strength as she could gather and he fell off the bench, but he caught himself.

He said, "What the hell, Grant?"

She screamed, "Don't ever touch me or kiss me ever again or else! I hate you!"

He stood up and watched her walk away angrier than he'd ever seen her. Tom couldn't deny that she could be an asset to him if she ever harnessed the anger she withheld inside her.

Hermione felt guilty for falling right into his trap. She felt she'd betrayed everyone she ever loved by kissing him. It was worse than the Yule ball when Ron had yelled at her. If they ever found out about it when she went back to her time they'd want to kill Voldemort even more if he still existed and they existed.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Changes People

Chapter 5

Hermione looked inside the clothes she had on when she landed in this time. She hoped her blade was still there. It was inside the sleeves where she carried them weightlessly. The blade would shrink to the size it needed to be so it could be hidden and when she grabbed it the blade would grow to its normal size. She grabbed it and went outside skipping all her classes which wasn't like her.

She went into an open patch in the forbidden forest and pulled the blade out of its holster hidden underneath her clothes. Hermione held it in her hand and felt how heavy the unknown type of metal it was made out of with a gold handle. The metal substance used to weld it was very powerful if used for a good reason. If not it didn't work as well. It had writing down the middle. She didn't know for once what it said because it was an ancient language.

She closed her eyes and felt the power she felt when she held it. Hermione felt weak with only magic. She needed something to help protect her if she didn't have her wand with her. She bought the blade from a place nearby from Diagon Alley that she had especially made for her with money she made during summers at the wizarding world.

Hermione had taught herself how to use it with stealth and strength. She twirled it around in her hand swinging it elegantly making sure not to hit the trees so she summoned dummies that would try to attack her.

She sliced through them trying to get her anger out of her system. Deep down she wished the dummies were Tom Riddle. He ruined her life since the age of eleven and of those she loved. Harry had lost almost everyone before he died. There was an ache in her heart never knowing if she'd see her friends again or if they'd still be friends in the future.

She made the dummies disappear and felt to the ground. Tears dripped down her face.

Hermione screamed, "I hate him so much! I'll avenge you Harry and Ron! Ahh!"

Hermione stabbed the blade into the ground. She still held it in her hands when she cried. She heard footsteps and looked up.

Standing before her was an elegant Unicorn. It was a silver white and it was staring right at her.

Hermione grabbed her blade and put it back in the holster as she watched it shrink.

_That is a very magnificent blade you have there, young one. _

Hermione said, "I had it especially made for me, but I just told the shop keeper that I wanted a strong blade. He told me he'd have it for me by the end of the month. It has shown to be a very strong weapon."

_Because you use it for all the right reasons: protection and for the greater good. If you were using it just to kill it wouldn't be as powerful._

She replied, "I didn't know that part about this blade. I was thinking of asking a teacher what the writing on the blade was, but if someone else got their hands on it or saw it that would be very bad."

_Someone is watching you, young one. Be careful with the boy you spend your time._

"I know he is not good. I trying to prevent a horrible event from occurring," said she.

_You must trust yourself. Show him what is missing in life. That is the key to everything. Come back soon._

The unicorn took off and Tom appeared. If he was watching he knew that she had the blade.

Tom said, "Magnificent weapon you have there, Hermione."

Hermione said, "Stay away from me, Riddle."

He snickered, "You don't sound like you mean it, Hermione. I know you wanted me to kiss you."

She responded, "You're a right foul git."

Riddle kept walking forward and she walked back. Her back hit a tree and she reached for her wand.

He said, "Don't take out your wand, Hermione. I am not going to hurt you."

He reached the tree where she was backed against. One of his hands was against the tree next to her head and the other one was on her cheek stroking it with his thumb.

She looked away from him. Hermione was cowering in the presence of the dark lord. She'd been close to him like this before, but it hasn't been like this. He lifted her chin to look into his eyes.

Tom asked, "Why do you cower away from me, Hermione? Don't you feel that there is something between us?"

Hermione begged, "Please don't hurt me, Tom."

He questioned, "Why would I hurt you?"

She shook her and said, "I don't know. What do you want?"

He laughed, "What do I want? I want you to be mine."

Hermione said, "No, don't."

"You think I would do that to you, Grant," said Riddle, "I am not going to force you."

"Spend time with me and let me get to know you," said Tom.

"Obviously, your Slytherin buddies don't like me being near you. It would put me in danger," said Hermione, "I don't want to deal with Malfoys team."

He laughed, "You mean the idiots Crabbe and Goyle. They are harmless mostly. What did I tell you a few weeks ago? I'll protect you from them. They are Slytherins and I am head boy."

Hermione said, "Maybe."

"I'll see you soon," said Riddle, "Meet me in the library at 8."

She nodded and watched him walk away from him.

_You can change him, young one, but do be careful._

_Where are you?_

_I can talk to you from wherever you are now. You talked to me and now we share a bond._

_That is strange._

_You respected the forest and the creatures in the forest will respect you now get out of here before something dangerous comes out. I'm only a unicorn. I can't help you against more beastly creatures._

Hermione ran off disappearing out into the open. She looked down and mumbled, "I am doing this for you both. I love you both."

Hermione left to go spend time with her new friends that she would soon have to leave behind. She went up to the Gryffindor common room.

Will asked, "Where were you today Hermione?"

She replied, "I was out and about."

Minerva said, "Riddle disappeared today too. Does it have anything to do with you?"

Hermione responded, "I ran into him earlier. He was spying on me."

John asked, "What were you really doing?"

_It is okay to tell them the truth, young one._

Hermione admitted, "I lied, and I was practicing in the forbidden forest with my blade."

Will asked, "Where is the blade now?"

Hermione answered, "In my hidden halter."

Minerva asked, "Can we see it?"

She replied, "Not right now."

They together went to dinner. It reminded her of her real time with her, Harry, and Ron. Will and John had similarities to their grandchildren. It appeared that John liked Hermione. Dinner passed quickly so she went to the library to do her homework and wait for Tom. She was early to the library and he was ten minutes late.

He said, "Working on your homework, Grant."

"Why must we do this, Tom?" asked Hermione.

Tom said, "You intrigue me and I wanted to know more about you of course."

_Hmm. This could be good. I could get close to him and stop him from becoming that monster._

Hermione said, "All right, Riddle. What do you want to know about me?"

He asked, "How long has that blade been in your possession?"

"A while and that is all you need to know," replied Hermione.

Tom asked, "Favorite subject?"

"I am not sure, but I know you like potions and DADA," answered Hermione, "I am very observant."

"Anybody could guess that," said Tom.

Hermione asked, "Do you know anything about the chamber of secrets, Tom?"

He replied, "That is just a legend."

"No, it isn't. I know it's real while I also know who the Slytherin heir is," replied Hermione with a smirk fit for the Malfoys.

He said, "Well, who is the Slytherin heir then, Hermione?"

She got up close to him and said, "You, Tom Marvolo Riddle or should I say Voldemort. As well as I know the creature in there is a basilisk."

He gasped and grabbed her collar whispering, "How in the world do you know this stuff?"

"What that you're the Slytherin heir or that you nicknamed yourself Voldemort?" questioned Hermione.

Tom said, "All of it."

She got up kissed him full on the lips and walked away. She really has his attention now. Tom Riddle was wrapped around her finger.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Changes People

Chapter 6

He was sitting in his chair with his mouth agape. He had no idea how she knew that with only being there for a few weeks. There was no way she could possibly know that information.

Tom knew he'd get her back and discover how she could know that secret. Only his followers knew that and they feared that he'd send the snake after them or crucio them.

A week went by and he only saw her in classes. She'd stop at the kitchen and get food. One night sitting in the library she sat down and books slammed on her desk.

She looked up and saw him then said, "Can't you get the hint that I don't want to be around someone like you, Riddle?"

"Oh someone like me, elaborate that statement please," sneered Tom.

She responded, "A Slytherin jerk that only cares about power and hurting people. You can't fool me with this charm you have with the teachers, I am far from stupid."

He said, "You'll find I can be very convincing."

Hermione said, "I know all about that, but as I said you won't fool me. I am not Slughorn or the other teachers."

He asked, "If I am a Slytherin jerk. What are you, a Gryffindor whore like going around kissing guys like you kiss me?"

She stood up and smacked him hard across the cheek. The sound of her palm hitting his cheek echoed through the library.

She yelled, "Don't you dare call me a whore. I don't fall all over guys like the rest of the school fawns over you! The great, handsome Tom Riddle, right?"

Tom growled, "You'll regret ever laying a hand on me."

"I'm sure I will," responded Hermione.

She grabbed her books and walked out of the library slamming the door. She huffed and just wished she could be back with Harry and Ron like always. Hermione understood that she would only be sent back for a reason by a higher power. There was something that needed to be changed.

Hermione didn't care if it was dark she went out into the forbidden forest. She leaned against a tree and pulled out her blade. She summoned dummies that would try to attack her and she sliced them to pieces. There was no doubt that she was good at most things except cooking. Harry and Ron reminded her of that fact when they traveled around Europe evading death eaters and finding horcruxes.

After an hour or so she relaxed against a tree. She breathed deeply her chest heaving from working relentlessly. She heard branches breaking and pulled out her wand and it turned out to only be the unicorn that spoke to her.

_This path you are taking is a dangerous one, young one._

I know, but I need to do this for my friends.

_You need to be more careful around him. He isn't right. He and his friends are very dangerous indeed._

Yeah, I know Abraxus' son and grandson. Evil Slytherins, but I also know Voldemort and his followers. I am going to change things.

_Changing too much can change your time a lot so please be careful who you deal with._

I am trying not to change the timeline, but I need to stop him one way or another by killing or other means. Deep down I believe there is good in everyone, even him.

_Listen to your instincts, young one and you might be able to change the future for the better._

I have to go before I am caught out of bed.

Hermione returned to the castle and snuck around evading the heads and the teachers. She made it safely back to her common room without running into anyone thankfully. Hermione pulled out her homework and got straight to work. She couldn't remember a time when she ignored her homework. Her grades were still tied with Riddle.


End file.
